Dreams
by NalaxSimba
Summary: "Touch my girlfriend and I'll kill you!" SakuHina. Yuri. For DarknessRules558.
1. Dreams

**Disclaimer: Do not own Naruto. Reqeust from DarknessRules558. **

_"S-Sakura-chan!"_

_Haruno Sakura turned her head to the eight your old Hinata Hyuga, who was running over to her. "Hina-chan! Be careful!" the pink-haired girl yelled, seeing the Hyuga about to slip on a icy patch of concrete. Before the Hyuga girl could fall and hit hear head of the concrete, Sakura caught her in her arms. _

_"S-sorry Saku-chan.. I wanted to a-ask you something..."_

_"What?" _

_"Do you want to come Christmas Tree shopping with us?"_

**-0-**

Sakura woke up, smiling as she rembered the dream. Ten years ago, that fateful question was asked and then...Sakura became the girlfriend of Hinata Hyuga.

"K-Kieko-chan!"

Sakura smiled to herself, hearing her girlfriend of two years scold their tabby cat. The pink-haired Haruno sat up, wrapped her dressing gown around herself and walked downstairs, to see Hinata baking eggs and two plates already set out.

"Good morning Hinata-chan. Are we going shopping today?" the pinkette asked, letting her smile widen as Hinats turned to her.

"Yep!" the Hyuga chimed happily. Sakura let a small smirk fall on her lips.

"Fine, fine." As Hinata ate her egs, Sakura leaned over the table and kissed her. Hinata blushed.

**-0-**

"Sakura-chan!"

Sakura sighed softly as Hinata called her name. Walking over to her girlfriend, Sakura saw a boy with black hair, shaped like a chickens ass, sat next to her Hinata, trying to make a move.

"Come on," Sakura heard the man purr. "your friend won't notice your gone." With that, he picked Hinata up, slung her over his shoulder and walked off.

"Let me go!"

Sakura chased the man, and when he was in reach, she kicked him right in the backside. The man turned.

"What was that for?" he snarled. While doing so, he put Hinata down; the Hyuga ran to Sakura.

"I swear, if you ever touch my girlfriend again, I'll kill you!" Sakura growled.

**-0-**

"Love you, Saku-chan."

"Love you, Hina-chan." Then, Sakura fell asleep, dreaming of her and Hinata together...

..._forever._


	2. Unfaithful

**Discalimer: Don't own Naruto. SAKUHINA LOVE! Or _Unfaithful_ by _Rihanna_ which _inspired _the fic!**

It's the story of my life, really; I'm always searching for the right...it just keeps avoiding me.

"S-Saku-chan..."

I look up from styling my hair, to my beautiful girlfriend of eight months, Hinata Hyuga. I walk over and kiss her on the cheek, earning a small giggle from Hinata. "Yes?"

"Are...are you go-going out t-tonight, Saku-chan?"

That's the thing that hurts me...she knows about _me. _About _us_. About _her_.

Her name is Ino. And she's the second most beautiful girl I know, after Hinata. I rub Hinata's arm. "Yes, I am, Hina-chan...I'll be okay, I'm just seeing Tenten and Temari. Maybe to see Amy and congratulate her too."

(If those three ever find out I'm using them to cover for my sins...I'm dead. Not so much if Amy finds out, but if Temari and Tenten do...)

"O-Oh...See y-you when you get b-back."

And with that, I step out the room, out the house and make my way over to Ino's.

There's sorrow in my soul, it feels so wrong. Ino really likes my company.

However, Hinata-chan is more then just a woman, our relationship is more then love; the reason why the sky is blue. Clouds are rolling in, I'm gong agian. To her...I just can't be true.

"Love you Sakura." Ino whispers in my ear, gently nibbling on it. I push her away, then dive for her lips, kissing her straight on them.

"I-Ino...I love you too." I whisper, kissing him agian.

"Bet that Hyuga doesn't kiss you like that."

I'm hurt, but say nothing.

Instead, I continue kissing Ino. She wraps an arm around me, kissing me passionatly, before pushing me onto the bed, then joining me.

And on that night, we sin.

_I know Hinata knows that I'm unfaithful and it kills her inside, to know that I am happy with some other girl; I can see her dieing. _

_I don't want to do this anymore, I don't want to be the reason why everytime I walk out the door, I see her die a little more inside. I don't want to her anymore, I don't want to take away her life._

I don't want to be a...murderer.

I feel it in the air as I do my hair and prepare for another date. Hinata kisses me on my cheek; she's here reluctantly. She asks, "A-Are you going t-to be out late tonight, Saku-chan?"

I say I won't be long, just hanging with the girls; I lie I didn't have to tell. We both know where I'm about to go, and we knows it very well.

_I know Hinata knows that I'm unfaithful and it kills her inside, to know that I am happy with some other girl; I can see her dieing. _

_I don't want to do this anymore, I don't want to be the reason why everytime I walk out the door, I see her die a little more inside. I don't want to her anymore, I don't want to take away her life._

I really don't want to this anymore.

Our love...

Her trust...

I might as well just take a gun, put it to her head and just...shoot her and get it other with! I don't want to do this.

After another night with Ino, I walk bak home, expecting to see Hinata there. When I open the door, a letter falls on me.

_Dear Sakura,_

_I'm sorry that I have to do this...but I just want to say one thing:_

_Have a good life with Ino. She makes you happier then I do._

_Sakura, I love you. I have to go, you honestly don't love me._

_Love from,_

_Your Hina-chan._

She's...left me?

I fall to my knees, screaming out loud. This can't be happening; no, no, NO!

"Argh!"

"Saku-chan!" Hinata sat right up, as I nuzzled into her. "W-What's wrong?"

I explain everything to her. She laughs and kisses my cheek.

"I'd never leave you."

"I'd never cheat on you."

Ino fell into an L shape agianst the wall, crying. "My poor Saku-chan...waaah!"


End file.
